


Together

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry and Ron were the best of friends. They did everything together.





	Together

Harry and Ron were the best of friends. They did everything together. Went to classes. Did revision. Ate meals. Played Quidditch. Went to the loo. Showered. Slept. All together. Always. It was just what best friends do.

So of course the next logical thing to do together was kiss.

One day after Quidditch practice, Harry pressed his lips to Ron's while they showered, taking the red head by surprise.

"Harry!" Ron nearly shrieked. "What was that for?" Ron didn't have any problems with Harry kissing him, he just thought it odd that after years of doing things together that Harry was just now kissing him.

"What was what for?" Harry tried to shrug away Ron's question as though he were imagining things.

"This," and with that Ron kissed him. It of course didn't take long for the kissing to progress to full out snogging, complete with roaming hands and erect cocks.

Harry pressed Ron flush against the wall, the shower spray sheathing them in liquid heat as they stroked each other's cocks.

Harry came first, his come spilling across Ron's stomach only to be quickly washed away. Smiling, Harry slid down to his knees and met his hand with his mouth around Ron's cock, his tongue stroking the underside, coaxing Ron to orgasm.

Within moments Ron was coming, calling out Harry's name. He rolled his head to the side and the sight before him was quite frightening.

The rest of the Quidditch team had returned to the changing rooms to see what was taking them so long.

Harry and Ron blushed crimson, and Ginny excused herself, the rest of the team quickly following

Harry and Ron shrugged off the occurrence and dried off and dressed, only to return to their room and disrobe again. It was a long day.


End file.
